


Little Moment: Sleep

by SimplyShiori



Series: Kuroko no Basuke Drabble and Shorts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Drabble Collection, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:59:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2360429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Cuddle Moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Moment: Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I'm going through a lot of stuff, so freaking much, I'm sorry guys I'm so burnt, and literally threw this together because I didn't want to miss my Every-Other-Day Story #5 so I did this so sorry, so so _so_ sorry, sorry. I'll get better soon.

Cuddling on the couch with his sleeping wonder pressed against him, Aomine runs his fingers through bi-colored hair. Kagami doesn't snore. Kagami doesn't stir. Kagami is a peaceful sleeper. Or maybe not, maybe he's like this because he's comfortable with his head on Aomine's chest and their legs entwined as they lay on the couch, Aomine sitting up more though, arms wrapped around his lover's body.  
The movie plays on the screen but dark eyes are glued to the sleeping one on him. Sighing at how utterly hilarious it was, at the amount of love he has for the teen before him, Aomine leans forward and plants a light kiss right by Kagami's ear. The redhead grumbles and shifts before stilling, all the while in his dreaming state. Aomine laughs to himself, whispering ever-so, "I love you Bakagami." 

Kagami smiles and snuggles closer, his words are not said but Aomine hears them. _"I love you too Ahomine."_

**Author's Note:**

> Again sorry and thanks for reading and just wow, I'll do better. Sorry guys.


End file.
